User talk:GT4 Man
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Gran Turismo 4 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi I'm Gp75motorsports, the founder of Gran Turismo Wiki. We'd be glad to help you, but I think the best way for us to assist you in building up your wiki would be to allow us to list you as an official member of the Gran Turismo Wiki family, at least for a month or two, so we can more easily exchange content and users between the wikis (think of this as us "taking you under our wing"). Of course, this is entirely your option, but since we are hoping to move to gtplanet.net (the world's largest Gran Turismo fansite), I can see this deal-again, should you decide to accept it-benefitng both our wikis in a big way down the road. As far as running it, I'd get started creating articles and organizing the main page. I'd also try to keep from glorifying the Ford GT LM Spec II Test Car (or any other page) above all the other articles. After you get about ten articles, users will start coming in, so I'd set up a few basic rules so your wiki doesn't end up being a big mess. From there, keep adding content to attract more users, and when you've got it up to a respecable size (I'd say about 45 articles or so), you should go for a Wikia Spotlight. Remember to keep the wiki in good order so you can keep getting spotlights. Finally, once you're up to ~100 articles, go for an advertising deal with another Gran Turismo fansite. Also, and I can't stress this enough, is to always go with your gut feeling. If your gut says you should do something, do it. Hope that helps, and if you have any questions or anything else to say, then please reply on my talk page at GTW. Gp75motorsports 03:49, October 13, 2010 (UTC) What cars are good and what are bad Hey, I've moved the page "What cars are good and what are bad!" to your user blog, since the "mainspace" (as we wiki veterans call it), which is just for articles. Cheers! --Gp75motorsports (talk) 03:05, October 15, 2010 (UTC)